Brotherhood of an Altered Destiny
by Jewlbunny
Summary: An errant wish fuses the Ninja and Dragon Worlds. In the wake of the cataclysm, a brotherhood that will shake the new world will be born. Adopted from Solvdrage.
1. Ch 1 The Wish That Changed Everything

**This story once belonged to Solvdrage, but after several years of being on haitus, she has given me this story. The first four chapters are her writings with clean speech. And this story inspired The Bond Between Brothers. So if you want to find out why Shenron did it in that manner in my story but on a much larger scale, here it is. And please check it out. This story is now brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 1 The Wish That Changed Everything**

_**"Reflect well on your desires mortals. For I shall grant any wish, but only one." **_

The Dragon dominated every facet of the night. There could be no doubt the legendary being could grant any desire. Emperor Pilaf stood in awe and blinked away the sudden brightness surrounding the Dragon.

_**"Speak your wish." **_

The Dragon's words echoed throughout the valley. Pilaf took a deep breath and turned all his attention towards the Dragon. The short blue creature's focus was so narrow he failed to notice the two strange bats approaching him from behind or the panicked shouts of his prisoners. He breathed deep.

"Eternal Dragon! I wish…" _So close!_ Pilaf hesitated for a heartbeat and in that heartbeat, his aspirations were undone. Oolong reverted to his natural porcine form and in a moment of desperate bravery rushed forward to snatch the wish away from Pilaf.

He was going to wish for the panties of a hot babe, but all that escaped from his mouth was a pained scream.

"Oolong!" Puar screamed in a shrill voice, as a kunai pierced the Pig's shoulder.

"To gaze… upon.. . the mountains of Kumogakure and feel its breeze upon my face as I die…" Puar turned towards the hoarse voice. An incomparably ancient man stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit.

_**"Your wish has been granted"**_ The Dragon was compelled to grant the wish. There was, however, a problem. It would be a trivial matter to simply move the man through space and time to the location of his desire. The desired world stood out like a beacon to Shenron. The problem was that the strain of the transition between worlds would kill the man before he could even comprehend that the man's desire had been fulfilled. The Dragon attempted to open a portal to this mysterious world. A sudden flare of malignant power threatened to disrupt Shenron's work. This could not be allowed. Power flared from the Dragon and he compensated for the interference. His work was done.

Light danced across the earth and the sky. The Eternal Dragon had actually overcompensated for the strange interference. Instead of simply opening a small glimpse to the dying man's homeland, a massive gash in reality was opened. The two worlds were drawn together in a magical conflagration. Energy began to ravage the planet. Mountains materialized as the ground expanded in every direction.

"Oh no! The Dragon granted the wish!" Bulma shrieked.

"Was it Pilaf?!" Yamacha strained to see out of the hole Goku's Kamehameha created.

"NO!" Bulma screamed as the prison cell collapsed around her friends.

"AH! I wanted to see the Dragon!" Goku groaned in disappointment as he smashed a falling rock with a bicycle kick.

"I think we have bigger problems than you not seeing the Dragon, Goku!" Yamcha's voice was a mix of fear and anger. A large piece of debris was utterly destroyed by the bandit's Wolf Fang Fist.

Goku, Yamcha and Bulma scrambled out of the collapsing palace of Emperor Pilaf and rushed to Oolong's aid. They didn't even notice Pilaf on his knees staring into the magical cataclysm changing the world.

"Truly, there is no one as low as Pilaf right now…" The small blue creature wailed. He was wrong.

...

Far away, a mob was braying in panic. "This is truly the work of the Demon Fox!"

"Not even the Hokage can protect him for this!"

Naruto Uzumaki leapt from building to building trying desperately to hide from the mob. Why were they calling him the demon fox? The weight of his loneliness and the crushing blows of rejection caused bitter tears to flow from his eyes. He hadn't been doing anything!

_'I was asleep!'_ Naruto cried out in mental anguish.

"Up there!" A Chunin Naruto didn't recognize threw a Kunai in his direction and the angry mob wheeled in his direction, but were slowed by another upheaval. The street ripped apart like paper and suddenly a river appeared through the middle of Konoha.

Naruto used the distraction and fled from the raging mass. The aspiring ninja looked up and saw a comet streak across the tortured sky. After a few tense minutes of hiding from some of his classmates, Naruto dashed down a side street.

He was exhausted, yet incredibly fortunate. If the girl pressed against the pillar had been anyone else, Naruto would have likely been discovered.

"N…Naruto-kun!" The blond haired runaway wheeled around and assumed a fighting stance.

"Who are you?"

"Hin-Hinata Hyuga… I-I'm in your class." She realized she was crying. Hinata had always admired Naruto for his boundless energy and determination never to give up. She especially loved his eyes. Now, the eyes that always had sparkled with good humor and courage looked… old. Hinata couldn't believe her village and even some members of the Hyuga Clan were now hunting down someone who didn't do anything worse than the occasional funny prank.

She took a calming breath. "I want… I want to help you! There is a path to a Hyuga shrine where you can hide until the Ho-hokage can calm everyone down!"

"Why?"

Hinata began to shake and pressed her fingers together. "I… I admire you. Please, Naruto-kun! You have to hurry!"

Hinata's words nearly glued Naruto into place. '_Admire?!'_ Her panicked shouts shook him from his reverie.

"Please hurry!"

"Thanks." There was an edge of distrust in his voice, but Hinata swore she heard some of the real Naruto coming back.

Naruto rushed into the woods as Hinata desperately wiped the tears from her eyes. She prayed that he would be okay.

The Shrine was exactly where the Hyuga girl had said it would be. Occasionally, he saw the writing on the shrine as waves of color danced across the sky. A flash of lighting allowed Naruto to catch sight of a scroll.

I wonder what it is! Naruto's natural burning curiosity overtook him and he opened the large scroll.

"AW MAN! It starts with the one thing I suck at!" Naruto found himself engrossed in the scroll even as the world was molded like clay around him.

"Enjoying your studies, _demon fox_?" The cruel voice had an edge of laughter in it. Naruto wheeled around in a fit of anger.

"Mizuki-sensei?" The man smirked at the child's shock.

"I'm so glad you're thick headed! Once I knew the direction you were headed, it was easy to plant that forbidden scroll on the Hyuga grounds. There was no doubt she'd help you. It'll be a trivial thing to obliterate you and claim you fled with the scroll after I stopped you from kidnapping the Hyuga heir. Not only will I get that scroll, I'll be a hero for driving the Demon Fox away!"

"Why does everyone call me that?!" Naruto tried to swallow.

"Think for once! Or is that your greatest skill, ignoring the patently obvious?! What happened on the day you were born!?' Mizuki was surprised that he was enjoying this. Oh well, no rule against having a bit of sport.

"Stop it Mizuki!"A new voice exploded from the darkness.

Naruto's eyes lit up. He never thought he'd be happy to see Iruka-sensei yelling at someone.

"Why should I? It's not like it's a secret anymore!" Mizuki cocked his head and turned his attention to Naruto. "You are the Demon Fox. The Hokage decreed that no one would tell you! It was sealed within you the day you were born! Remember the eyes of everyone, even Iruka!"

"Mizuki you monster!" Naruto thought that's what Iruka shouted. He couldn't tell, he was already running. The storm ravaging the skies was nothing next to the storm in his heart.

The child had been running so fast and so far that his body rebelled and he was forced to stop. Naruto tried to push himself into the tree to disappear. The raging storms were dying down and no new mountains or rivers had suddenly spawned under anyone's feet. The jailor of the Kyubi no Yoko wished for one last earthquake so the ground would swallow him whole.

"I can't believe you'd turn into the creature that murdered your parents to protect him!"

Iruka propped himself up on the tree despite the pain that shot through his leg. Mizuki had gotten lucky with his shuriken. "I won't let a fool like you get a hold of that scroll!"

"Then Naruto is a fool just like me! Whoever has that scroll can grab all the power in this world!"

Naruto felt like he was dying as Iruka agreed with Mizuki. It was true… No one acknowledged him!

"The Demon Fox would take any opportunity to gain power. But that boy isn't the Fox! He's a Shinobi of the Leaf! He's Naruto Uzumaki and one of my precious students!"

Naruto had longed to hear words like that since the day he was born. Iruka-sensei acknowledged him! For once, Naruto treasured the tears that fell.

"It'll be tragic, when the villagers find that your 'precious student' killed you trying to escape!" Mizuki raised his giant shuriken over his head and prepared to strike.

"Lay a hand on Iruka-sensei and I'll kill you!"

Iruka looked up in shock. "Naruto!"

"Shut up Iruka! Neither of you can stop me!"

Naruto slid into a horse stance and grinned feraly. "I only had time to master one jutsu. It's going to kick your butt Mizuki! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Mizuki gaped in utter terror as the woods were suddenly filled with hundreds of very angry Narutos. "Ready for your beating?" The voices shouted. Mizuki barely had time to scream when the wrathful tide fell upon him.

Naruto canceled the justsu and helped Iruka to his feet. "I think I went overboard."

Iruka placed a hand on his favorite student's shoulder. "That was impressive, Naruto!"

The excitable young ninja was about to ask if that would be enough to graduate when dozens of shouts rang out in the distance. Iruka knelt in front of Naruto.

"You need to run, Naruto. I promise you that the Hokage will understand. I'll lead the mob in the opposite direction. I'm proud of you."

The Academy Proctor gave the boy a hug. Once again, tears welled in Naruto's eyes but this time he tried to fight them back. "But, Iruka-sensei…"

"We don't have time! Go!" Iruka watched as the orange clad child disappeared into the forests. It broke Iruka's heart.

_'I'm making the right choice. Naruto's going to be Hokage one day. He'll be back and stronger than ever.'_

...

Goku raced the clouds as he searched for the Turtle Hermit. The world was so different after the Dragon had granted that wish. The Flying Nimbus had taken the young warrior over a huge desert. Goku had noticed a small group training in the desert. He had thought about stopping and asking if they knew where Master Roshi was, but one of the people was radiating the desire to kill so strongly that Goku kept going. He didn't have time for a fight right now. The world had changed and if it brought more people like that red headed guy, Goku knew he needed Kamesenin's training immediately!

After passing over a giant forest, Goku finally saw another person. It was a kid about his age wearing a bright orange, but really dirty jacket. This guy wasn't violent like the other one. So, he brought Nimbus in closer.

"Excuse me!" The kid shot awake and pulled a weird looking knife.

**"Don't do that!"**

Goku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry! Uh, do you know where Master Roshi is?"

The kid stared blankly at Goku. "Who?"

Goku's shoulders sank. "Ah man. I was hoping you'd know. I thought someone as strong as you would know."

The guy in the tree puffed his chest up. Well, at least Goku thought it was a guy. "Well, I am strong! Why are you looking for him?"

"I need to get stronger! The freaky changes that happened after the Dragon granted that wish made me realize I need the Turtle Hermit's training."

"Training?" That got Naruto's attention. If he was going to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge his strength, he would need help. "Think he'd train me?"

"Sure! I'm Goku by the way!" The boy grinned widely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it!"

"Ho-what?" Goku scratched at his temple. Naruto face-palmed. "Oh well, get on! It can't be too far."

Naruto swallowed and jumped and found that one foot found solid ground and the other went right through.

"Weird…" Goku mused as Naruto stared slacked jawed at the other guy on the cloud.

"You're one to talk! You have a freaking tail!"

Goku told the Nimbus to seek out Master Roshi and looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "Why does everyone say that about my tail?"

Eventually, the Flying Nimbus reached Roshi's island. The pair jumped off the flying cloud. Goku bounced with excitement. Naruto bounced trying to get feeling back in his left leg.

"Master Roshi!" Goku shouted. There was no reply and the two boys simply walked in.

"Oi! Old Man Roshi!" Naruto shouted after Goku again asked if Roshi was at home.

"I'm in here doing research!" A scratchy and overly excited voice called out.

"Okay! Hey, Master Roshi, it's Goku! Do you have food?"

The voice giggled at something. "Yeah, help yourselves!"

Naruto's face lit up. It'd been a day or so since he last ate. He wanted ramen. No… He desired ramen with an unnatural intensity. "Do you have Ramen?!"

"Yeah, bottom cupboard." Naruto heard, but desperately tried to ignore the old man shouting something about girls 'working it'. He would console himself with glorious, glorious Ramen.

Roshi always loved that show! He also loved beer. The Turtle Hermit entered the kitchen and choked on his whistling. "WHAT?!"

Goku was finishing off a ham and the other boy was pulverizing a bowl of ramen. They both swallowed. "What do you mean what?"

"There was enough food for six months in this kitchen!" Roshi ran to the refrigerator. '_Oh thank goodness, my beer isn't touched!'_

"Uh, Master Roshi, we came for training." Roshi nodded at Goku.

"I knew you'd be here." The Old Man turned towards Naruto and light glinted off his sunglasses. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! I need to become stronger if I'm going to become Hokage!"

A bushy gray eyebrow lifted above the lenses. "Ho-what?"

Naruto face-palmed again.

"You must be from the lands that recently fused with this world. So, you two want training?"

Goku and Naruto nodded eagerly. "Then find me a pretty girl!"

"Heh! That's easy! Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto laughed. There was a puff of smoke and a voluptuous blond woman appeared in the room. She had an impish smile and was posed provocatively. "Pretty enough?"

Roshi fell to the ground following an explosive nosebleed. Goku turned to Naruto as the prankster returned to his natural form. "I thought you were a guy."

**"I AM A GUY!"** Naruto shouted. Master Roshi twitched a bit as he muttered some completely inappropriate things. After a minute of babbling incoherently, he got to his feet.

"Impressive." The Turtle Hermit took a minute to a get a better feel for the orange boy. Kamesenin already had a good grasp of Gohan's grandson. Suddenly, a flash of something ancient and malevolent appeared in Roshi's mind. This is problematic, but whoever did the Seal was a clever one. '_The question is… whether Naruto was meant to be a jailor or a weapon. I guess I'll have to train them both to keep an eye on this.'_

"I'm going to warn you. Whatever training you two may have received is nothing next to the Turtle School!"

The two boys jumped into the air and exchanged high fives. Master Roshi hoped they could keep that momentum. They'd need it to survive.

_'I'm going to need a lot more beer.'_

**And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Next time Krillin makes his big entrance. Please review. It fuels my muse. And may God bless you.**


	2. Ch 2 Training Begins

**Here's another installment of this story that I loved reading in the beginning of my time here on this site. I still love this story just to let you know. That's why I volunteered to write it. And this is the second story I've adopted. I hope you enjoy this. This story is now brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 2 Training Begins**

Goku and Naruto were bouncing on the balls of their feet waiting for Master Roshi to speak. They were sure he was going to announce some amazing training for them. He had to be! Master Roshi was one of the most famous marital artists in the world, both of them!

_'Gah! I need a woman and fast! Turtle is still on vacation… I could just get Naruto to use that Sexy no-what-it again, but that's creepy. Even for me.'_

"Uh, Master Roshi, what's that?"

Roshi adjusted his sunglasses. "What's what?"

Naruto leapt up into the lone palm tree and squinted into the distance. "Something's coming."

"It's not Turtle with a suitcase on its back is it!?"

Goku scratched his head. "Looks like a boat. Somebody's on it."

"Is it a woman?" Roshi shouted in an overexcited voice.

"Nah, Kamesenin, it's a guy."The highly visible ninja shouted really loudly.

The boat came to a stop and the occupant leapt the distance and flipped several times. Before landing head first in the sand. Naruto erupted in laughter.

"Goku, help the young man out of the ground."

"Yoink!" Goku pulled the newcomer from the ground with a bit too much force. The new arrival had a shaved head and wore monk robes.

"Master Roshi." The young man bowed respectfully. "I am Krillin and I have traveled from the Far East in order to become your student."

"I must be popular this year. I don't usually take students."

Krillin picked up a sack. "I am aware that you are a man of fine tastes. I have brought gifts."

The bald monk handed over a collection of magazines. Roshi laughed with unbridled glee at the magazines. As he flipped through the collection he found a little orange book. He mumbled to himself in confusion. He read a single page and giggled like an utter maniac.

After Master Roshi had composed himself (a bit), he turned to the three eager young men. "Before I take you as students, I have a test."

"What is it? We'll have it finished before you even realize we're gone!" Goku gave voice to the enthusiasm everyone was feeling.

Roshi cleared his throat. "This is a test of your abilities. I want the three of you to bring a beautiful woman to this island."

Naruto pumped his fist. "We can do this! Heck, this is a simple retrieval mission! You're seeing how well we can handle ourselves on our own!"

Roshi raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Well said." He turned to Krillin and Goku. "Naruto is right on the money. I want to test your abilities. Being a martial artist is more than simply punching people in the face. You have to use your brains as well."

Goku excitedly called Nimbus. Krillin stared wide eyed and Naruto hopped down from the palm tree.

Krillin walked over to Roshi and tugged at Roshi's coat. "Excuse me Master Roshi. If I may guess at your type."

Krillin whispered to the venerable master. Roshi shouted his approval. The monk returned to his peers and tried to leap onto the Nimbus.

He fell right through. "What?"

Goku looked down at the sprawled monk. "Oh, you must be having not pure thoughts."

Roshi helped the monk up. "Why are you here, Krillin?"

"To become strong and pick up chicks!"

_'He sounds like me!'_ "That's what we call impure."

Roshi sighed as he entered the house. He was looking forward to this "_Make out Paradise"_ book. It'd been a long time since he wanted to actually read something.

…

Krillin had to admit that the Nimbus would be a pretty cool way to travel, if it wasn't for the risk of falling through the cloud for simple human failings. The young monk wasn't sure what to make of his new associates. They were both incredibility enthusiastic. Most importantly, they had no preconceptions.

Krillin wasn't 'the weak one' here. Instead, he was simply Krillin to Goku and Naruto. The Turtle Hermit School wasn't a single building like the Orin Temple, but it was his short time traveling with his new comrades it already felt like home.

"Hey, Krillin! Think she'll do?" Naruto had quickly given up on even _asking_ Goku for his opinion about this mission. Where the heck did he grow up to not know the difference between men and women?

"Yeah... Wait! Who are those guys?" Krillin struggled not to shout.

Goku shifted and his two traveling companions struggled not to plummet to an embarrassing death. "They look like bad guys to me!"

The Nimbus landed a short distance away from the group of ruffians approaching a young woman. Naruto began to explain that they were likely just bandits. Goku commented absentmindedly that they smelled bad.

"What are you going to do now lady!" One of the bandits yelled as he spun a kuni around his index finger. He brushed a strand of dyed hair out of they way as the girl whimpered.

"Yeah, not so though now that your fancy henge is gone." Another said brandishing a club.

The three boys nodded at each other. "Obviously, we need to help her." Krillin sighed as he resigned himself to whatever was going to happen. He had to be at peace with himself and whatnot.

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded theatrically. "Obviously. I have a plan."

Goku bit his lip. "What is it?"

I'll cause a distraction. Goku and Krillin, you'll smack them through a wall."

Krillin chuckled to hide his nervousness. "No bonus points for originality."

The tailed boy brushed some dirt off of his gi. "We'd better hurry. On three get their attention Natuto."

Naruto began running through the hand seals and leapt onto a charred stump. Goku, from his position in a tree held up three fingers. "Hey butt-heads, check this out!"

Four very angry pairs of eyes whipped around. "What?"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" There was a flash of steam of smoke, and suddenly there were a dozen screaming Narutos.

The woman squealed at the sight of her attackers being sent flying by a vicious kick from a small child with spiky black hair. The attacker with a club charged wildly at Goku yelling like Bulma after catching Oolong peaking. Goku easily dodged the wild attacks, but was surprised by the strength behind the attack. The dyed haired brigand gripped the kuni and was prepared to throw it at the charging Narutos when he collapsed. Krillin knocked the attacker out with a leaping elbow strike landed on the criminal's back with a victorious grin plastered on his face. Goku was shouting something about Rock-Paper-Scissors as the last bandit was swamped by a tide of orange jumpsuits.

Krillin stomped on the unconscious bandit and walked next to Goku and the real Naruto. The young woman was pretty and even Goku noticed. Naruto whispered to the monk that he'd never seen blue hair before. It took all of their self-control not to gape as Goku mentioned something about the woman's hair looking like one of his friends.

"Hi." Goku and Naruto shouted with a huge grin plastered across their faces. Krillin swallowed a grown, and shock his head.

"What they mean was, are you alright?"

The girl sniffed and chewed at her lip. "They didn't hurt me. What do you want?"

Krillin elbowed Goku before he could say anything. "To make sure you're okay. What's your name? Why were they after you?"

"Launch... I don't know why they were after me..."

Naruto caught on to what Krillin was planning. "Well they were punks. But...they looked like an organized gang or something. We know a safe place we could take you to..."

Launched nodded. "They were really mad... I hope I wasn't rude to them..."

"Naruto leaned towards his bald friend. "Man, she's as naïve as Goku."

Krillin chuckled and whispered back. "I didn't think it was possible."

...

The sun was setting when Roshi finally heard the voice of his protégés. Naruto and Krillin were laughing about something rather loudly. Goku was complaining that he didn't get it.

The Nimbus landed and Krillin practically danced that he was back on solid ground.

"Master Roshi! We're back." The Turtle Hermit peered around a corner and caught a glimpse of the girl they brought back.

_'Holy Shnkes! They actually brought a looker!'_ He rushed back inside and changed into a suit.

"Well done, boys! Get some food!"

Krillin, Goku and Naruto walked into the kitchen and flopped down.

The bald monk broke the silence first. "So, how rough do you think this training will be?"

Naruto slurped down some Ramen. "Probably something like the survival training back… home."

The normally boisterous youth fell silent. Goku cast Krillin a look that asked: '_Should we ask more?'_

Krillin shook his head. '_Nah, if he wants to talk, he'll talk. No need to pressure the dude.'_

"Think we'll have to fight off a T-Rex?" Goku asked as he caught a bottled water Krillin tossed him.

Naruto looked up. "A what?"

"Huge lizard with lots of teeth." The momentary gloom that descended quickly left and the students exchanged tales of bravado.

…

Master Roshi was surprised by his students. They had taken to his brutal training like fish to water. Granted, he had to lay down some ground rules. Naruto had used a technique to created hundreds of clones to 'win' the rock test. Krillin had tried to create a replacement rock, but in the end had found the second rock on his own merits. Goku had grumbled about going without dinner, but it had been a bit of a blessing. Lunch hadn't cooked the fish quite right. Everyone who ate it got incredibly ill.

Except for Naruto. Kamesenin was sure his rapid recovery had something to do with the being bound within the young Ninja. The creature didn't feel like any monster Roshi had encountered. Naturally, that meant the thing was from the second half of the New World. Master Roshi had taken advantage of the illness, despite his own stomach pains, to inspect the seal. His semi-feigned concern had won him points with Lunch which was a plus. The real bonus was that he got a good look at what he was dealing with. His original impression had been confirmed: whoever had created the seal was a genius. The subtleties and defensive layers were beyond even Roshi's dear sister to achieve.

Roshi returned to his original thought. His students had caught him off guard and it had threatened to retard the growth of their abilities. The ground rules were simple. First, no techniques that would allow the boys to 'cut corners' were permitted. Goku had whined about not being able to use the Nimbus or Kamehameha. Naruto grumbled about not being able to use Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Surprisingly, Krillin had taken it in stride. After Roshi pressed him, the young monk revealed that he had learned a single technique under the table at his temple, but that it wouldn't help him in training. The second rule was that Roshi was the final authority on everything while they were training.

Now, the training was advancing much smoother. Krillin actually was making the most noticeable progress. Goku and Naruto were growing stronger, but the young monk had made a clear improvement. Uzumaki had also made huge strides, but his greatest improvements were not in the martial arts. In the first days of the training, Naruto had been a pain in the butt. He was always pulling pranks or acting the fool. However, as the young man received simple attention, unconditional friendship and acceptance from Goku, Lunch, Master Roshi and Krillin, he mellowed. Roshi made a note to find out more of Naruto's life before coming to Kame House from his bright orange student later.

And then there was Goku. Goku was on a completely different level from the beginning. Perhaps, Roshi should have expected more from Gohan's grandson. But… Goku had mastered the Kamehameha in minutes and shown physical feats beyond the possible for a child his age. The fact that he could ride the Nimbus was further evidence that he was an incredibly unique individual. However, Roshi was proudest of how Goku acted as the glue for the group. The Turtle Hermit never doubted that his students would be respectful of each other or that friendships would develop. It was the speed at which it occurred that had taken the master by surprise.

"Alright, good warm-ups. Your 10k times are improving. I think you all have adjusted nicely to the increased weight."

_'They are barely winded. I could get use to these kinds of surprises from my students.'_

…

Iruka followed the Sandaime into the Ninja Academy. They did speak around a gaggle of young kunoichi fawning over Uchiha Sauske. Once the fan-girls rushed off, Iruka took a deep breath.

"Hokage-sama, has there been any sighting of Naruto?"

"Unfortunately, there has not been a concrete sighting of our young charge. I do have good news regarding Naruto." The Third Hokage crossed his arms behind his back.

"I welcome any and all good news."

"I have settled the matter with the Council. Naruto will not be declared a missing-nin. The Council relented when I reminded them that the missing jinchūriki would still be safely in Konoha if they hadn't chased him out during the riots."

The instructor nodded. "That is good. So, how are the talks with the new lands coming?"

"Productive." Iruka knew better than to press for more information. "I would like to see the class today, Iruka-sensei."

The teacher chuckled. "Want to see how the children react to this television thing?"

The Professor laughed out loud. The chatting students immediately went silent. Iruka walked to the board and wrote the reading assignment. Most of the students groaned about its length.

"The reason is, today we are going to focus on how the world has changed." The students cast nervous glances at the Hokage; everyone except Uchiha Sauske who maintained a mask of complete indifference.

Iruka flipped a switch on a box and the picture of a woman wearing unusual clothes and facial features. _"Thanks, Rodney." _

There was a murmur amongst the youth as the woman spoke. _"I'm here at the future highway that will serve to connect the Kingdom to the "Land of Fire." This area was especially hard hit by the Storms of Change. Wait… Greg! Turn around! I'm sorry to interrupt my report but that's Master Roshi!"_

The picture swung away from the young woman and the construction scene to an old, balding man wearing a turtle shell over a simple tunic. "Keep your backs straight you bums!"

"Master Roshi!" Master Roshi turned around and walked towards the camera crew. '_Jackpot! I was getting tired of the scenery and then she shows up! Heheheh.'_

"May I help you miss?"

The reporter smiled at the thought of scoring an exclusive interview with the most famous martial artists in the known world. "May I ask why you have decided to return to the mainland? You have not been seen in nearly two decades."

Roshi appeared passive, but behind his sunglasses he was ogling the reporter. "Well, I am a hermit. I am overseeing the training of my students. Speaking of… What is it, boys?"

Goku was panting. No one had noticed that three young boys wearing turtle shells had appeared behind the Turtle Hermit. "The boss says we've finished ahead of schedule."

The reporter stared wide eyed at the newly cleared region. Her camera man nearly dropped his camera. The studio briefing had said the construction firm was expecting another six weeks to clear this area. The three boys had helped to clear it in three days! Roshi simply smiled. "Well done lads. Take a cool down swim. Oh, don't forget to take off your training weights. Can't have you drowning."

In the Konoha Ninja academy, the image that popped up on the screen was the equivalent of dosing everyone with ice water. "What's the catch Master Roshi?"

Uzumaki Naruto asked nervously as he tossed his turtle shell off. Sandaime shot Iruka a glance that spoke volumes. Several students cried out in disbelief. One mumbled something about losing a bet.

The three students of the Turtle school removed their weights and bulky clothing and jumped in.

Master Roshi snapped his fingers theatrically. "OH! I just remembered! Mind the sharks! Those things are endangered so you can't hurt them!"

"WHAT?" Krillin yelled in shock. Suddenly, a gray shape exploded from the water and nearly swallowed Goku. After a frantic race to avoid being lunch, Roshi's students reached the other bank.

The Reporter dropped her microphone. "Isn't that extreme?"

Roshi shook his head. "Each of my students is fully capable of defeating such a minor predator."

_'Minor? What have you been teaching them?'_ The Reporter was in shock. "Will they be competing in the Tenka'ichi Budōkai?"

Roshi stared into the camera for a long moment. "Yes. All three will be there and I guarantee they will make the finals."

Hundreds of miles away, the Third Hokage rose from his seat and walked over to the television. He turned it off and without turning to the Genin candidates spoke in a harsh whisper. "Class dismissed."

Konoha had found its wayward son. Iruka bowed to the Hokage after the terse, but polite goodbye. The Chunin waited a moment for the last student to file out of the classroom before pumping his fist in an ecstatic, completely undignified and un-ninja like manner

…

Master Roshi wanted to beam at his students. He really didn't believe that he could ever take on students as talented as Gohan or the Ox King, but his three students had surpassed his former students. Krillin, Naruto and Goku possessed a natural talent that was beyond anything the Turtle Hermit had ever seen.

He was fully aware that his students had been sneaking off for some 'supplemental training'. Goku had been attempting to teach his friends the Kamehameha. Turtle had spied on them and reported his shock that Krillin and Naruto had both grasped the basics in a few days. It wasn't the five minutes it had taken Goku to learn the technique.

But compared to the fifty years it had taken Roshi to create and then master the technique, the boys were lightning fast.

Uzumaki had tried to teach the others Kage Bushin. However, neither of the other students could easily control their Chakra flow. These mysterious Jutsus were only about a third as effective with Ki as they were with Chakra. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Naruto had struggled to teach the others the basics of Chakra use. For a hyperactive prankster, Naruto did a half-way decent job.

Krillin's lessons were actually enlightening even to the jaded eyes of the ancient Hermit. Evidently, the technique Krillin had learned 'under the table' was a way to cultivate a sixth sense that judged another person's relative strength. Mutenroshi had nearly been discovered one night when he burst out laughing at Krillin's exasperated declaration that Goku and Naruto were 'too dense for your own good!'

"I told you that if you could move this stone…" Roshi placed a hand on the ancient boulder. "You could participate in the World's Marital Arts Tournament. Prove you are ready."

Goku was the first to step forward. The boy pushed and strained and cried out. And the rock moved. Nearly a full ton of rock was forced to yield to the young man's will. He was out of breath and collapsed to all fours.

"Next." Krillin put his hand out to stop Naruto. The monk took in the enormity of the task before him and sighed. He did not yell as Goku had, but once again the stone yielded to the will of a child.

Naruto Uzumaki looked to Master Roshi for any sign to his mood. The Turtle Hermit stood impassively and the aspiring Shinobi deflated for a hair's breadth. The determination that defined the boy returned and he roared. The ancient stone yielded once again.

It had not yielded easily. In all, the Turtle School students had moved the enormous stone less than six inches.

"Remove your weights and shells." To the boy's credit, they obeyed even in the face of their doubts. "You'll need to take a few days to adjust your balance. It'd be a shame for you to lose in the preliminary rounds because you couldn't stand up straight."

…

The door to the Hokage's office opened wide and Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as his former student casually took a seat across from him.

"We found him." Sarutobi said without preamble.

The guest grunted. "If Danzo hadn't tried his hand at rabble-rousing, the brat wouldn't be missing in the first place."

"I understand your frustrations, but with the cataclysms I need Danzo to help maintain order. Speaking of, what have you uncovered about the source?"

"Absolutely nothing, but you wouldn't call me back to Konoha to ask about that."

"I'm asking you to enter this World Martial Arts tournament and convince Naruto to return to Konoha."

"We're getting too old for this. I'll bring him back. Akatsuki is growing more active and if they found Naruto outside the Leaf they might start acting openly."

The Sandaime held up the hand. "I am aware."

Jiraiya stood up and nodded at his former teacher. "I wonder how much he resembles his parents."

"We'll find out. I'll be at this Tenka'ichi Budōkai as well. The nations of our newly born worlds will be there to try to maintain a semblance of order."

The Toad Sage stopped at the door. "I'm not sure how easy that will be. I've encountered another faction out there calling themselves the Red Ribbon Army. This new world we are joined at the hip with has some destructive weapons. Might want to kick up production of Explosive Tags."

Jiraiya had left without a further word. The Third Hokage suddenly realized how much everything had changed. He turned and stared out across the village he loved like a second wife. Hiruzen swore he would continue to protect his beloved home. The Hokage's eyes met those on the Monument and he felt the weight of ages.

**And that's chapter two. For those who read any of my other stories. I don't think I'll be cosplaying at Katsucon like I hoped. It's too much time, and I don't have it working second shift right now. Yeah, I have a job again. Been that way for almost five months. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review, and God bless you.**


	3. Ch 3 Signing in and Making Deals

**Hey guys I'm at it again. I'll be introducing a few antagonists in this one. Hope you like it. This story is brought to you by a twenty-three year old christian.**

**Ch. 3 Signing in and Making Deals**

Master Roshi led his students off the aircraft. The Turtle Hermit had never been so glad to get off a plane. The sooner his students had new types of stimuli the better. Krillin had been bearable, but Goku and Naruto were constantly complaining. It was incredibly strange to hear either of his students whine about anything.

"I still can't believe they lost my bag! That was my favorite jumpsuit!" Naruto scuffed his new shoes as he mourned the loss of his bright orange jump suit. Roshi didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that he had paid the baggage checkers to get rid of it. Kamesenin had some serious doubts about Konoha as a ninja village if they let one of their trainees to run around in such a visible and garish orange outfit. Then again, he was really good at hiding. How he did that he had no idea. Plus that thing was too huge for him anyway.

"Yeah… This wouldn't have happened if we could have taken the Nimbus!" Goku pouted as he idly brushed his shoulder.

"Yeah, but we would have lost our awesome hats, though." Krillin pointed out helpfully. The other two students thought deeply on the point.

"Point to Krillin." Naruto grinned like a fox. "Never underestimate the power of an awesome hat."

Krillin grabbed a journal from his small bag. "Point to me…"

Goku leaned forward as he grabbed his own small bag with his tail. "You're keeping track? We're going to make this a game?"

The monk smirked as he closed the journal. "Why not?"

_'Oh great, they're keeping score…' _Roshi could only shake his head as he shepherded his young protégées from the tarmac.

…

The atmosphere in the meeting had been tense. The tension over the new world's birth and scattering of borders was bad enough. The rivalries and centuries long feuds of the various Elemental Nations and Hidden Villages added an entire new level to the issues. Sarutobi Hiruzen hated war. He had seen its horrors first hand as a young man. However, he knew that under the situation conflict would be unavoidable. The Third Hokage, and the only Kage at the conference, was just thankful it had been contained quickly. Rumors of fighting between the Land of Honey and the "Kingdom" appeared to be true. However, Hiruzen was more concerned about the fighting between Tanigakure and Moyagakure against 'The Red Ribbon Army'.

The Sandaime bit his thumb to draw blood and summoned a messenger monkey. The monkey saluted and the Hokage smiled back. "This is an urgent message for Konoha. Deliver it to the council only."

A prehensile tail grabbed the scroll. "Are you sure that is wise, Hokage-sama? Danzo will act on this, whether it is your wish or not."

"I am aware and I am counting on it. We cannot speak on this here. Go and send my regards to King Enma."

The Monkey nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi turned and walked back towards the meeting room. The long jacket of his official robes billowed behind him. Flunkies of Daimyos and the 'King' parted like wake as he approached. He was a Kage and radiated power.

Hirzuen reentered the conference room and slid calmly into his seat. The years of carefully controlling his emotions and their outward signs were all that had prepared him for the King. The Hokage had originally been a bit surprised when the King was an anthropomorphic dog.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request of Konoha."

"Name, it your majesty." The Hokage spoke in an even tone.

"Though my family claims to rule the entirety of the world, times have changed with the appearance of the Elemental countries. There are numerous threats and I would ask that Konoha lend its might to combat."

The Hokage flashed a calculated smile. "Konoha would be glad to enter into an arrangement with your nation. However, we must look after our economic interests."

"Of course. You are a sovereign nation and will be the first Hidden Village to be recognized as such. After all, you were the only head of state to attend this summit."

Sarutobi nodded. "This arrangement must be kept… quiet. It could upset the balance of power and lead to conflict."

The King wagged his ears. The Sandaime Hokage believed that this tick was the king's physical reaction to being deep in thought. "I understand, Lord Hokage. I will send some of my most trusted and discreet associates to negotiate an agreement with the Hidden Village of the Leaves."

The conversation quickly shifted to small talk as the rest of delegates returned to the conference room. Hiruzen deflected questions about why he hadn't left the conference room, but his mind was elsewhere.

_'Jiraiya, good luck.'_

…

The young man adjusted his glasses. "Please fill out this entry form, Mr…"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin!" The large man shouted and theatrically placed his fists on his hips. The room fell silent for a moment. Several hopefuls shouted in disbelief and a few even declared that they weren't going to risk facing the Toad Sage and ran.

Jiraiya shook his head as he filled out the form. He honestly didn't care much for this spectacle. His main goal was finding the brat and talking him into coming back to Konoha. His second was discovering how the wonders of this new world could be included in his literary masterpieces!

The legendary Shinobi handed over the completed form and entered the preliminary round complex. _'I wonder where the brat is?'_

"Gah! Look at those wusses! How could they just quit like that?" Krillin mumbled as three fighters simply left.

Goku fed off the confidence of his friends. The uniforms Master Roshi had given them might have had something to do with the confidence as well. "Yeah, but that means only the strong, smart or brave ones are left!"

"They can't be that smart Goku! I mean, they might not quit when we show up!" Naruto shouted.

A large man stepped in front of the three Turtle School students. "You three are arrogant little bastards aren't you! I'm going to crush you!"

Goku looked up. "Wow, you must be slow being so huge and all."

The man screamed in frustration as Naruto and Krillin debated what kind of fighting style the new guy would use.

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Said a young man with short hair and an oddly familiar martial arts uniform walked up.

The giant turned around so quickly the boys thought he would fall. "Don't take up for the brats!"

"Save it for the ring and get out of here." The man opened his mouth to speak but simply shook his head and stormed off. "Man, I'd hate for you to get kicked out for beating some fool before the matches, Goku."

Goku scratched his head. "Do I know you mister?"

The man shook his head and looked a bit miffed. "Oh come on!"

"Still nothing."

The man gripped his face with his palm before entering a stance. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Goku lit up immediately at the move's name. "Yamcha! You're fighting too!"

The reformed bandit laughed. "Of course! Bulma says hi, by the way!"

"Cool, she's here?"

"Yeah, we're here together. Who are these guys?"

Goku's smile became even brighter. "This is Krillin and Naruto! We trained with Master Roshi!"

Yamcha nodded. _'the Turtle Hermit took on three students? He's never taken more than two! Who are these kids?'_ "I look forward to fighting all of you in the finals."

Krillin adopted a smile that had unofficially been dubbed by their master as the Trouble Omen. "This day is awesome! I can't really see anything going wrong!"

…

The first Armored Truck was burning. The ambush was truly masterful. Red Ribbon soldiers leapt from their truck and took cover. An officer with night-vision goggles scanned the woods.

"What the hell was that? Get the scientist! I want to know why that tech didn't work!"

A soldier collected the elderly scientist from the armored car. The scientist's face was fixed in a permanent scowl and his long white mustache and hair seemed to draw attention to his cruel sneer. The pace at which the man walked was casual. The soldier gulped at the unnatural precision of the man.

"Dr. Gero. What the heck?" The officer snarled. "It didn't work. You said that piece of crap would detect any explosives."

The head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army walked to the burning truck and circled it dispassionately. "The computers did not detect the incendiary device because it did not use any known chemical explosive. And you are incompetent standing in the open like this."

The officer raised his pistol in anger, but collapsed suddenly. Dr. Gero stepped casually out of the way and appraised the bladed weapon sticking out of the back of the man's head. There was a sudden crack of gunfire that quickly died. Four _children_ emerged from the shadows. Gero stood silent as the approached. His analytical mind immediately recognized that each of the four was modified in some way. _'Impressive.'_

"Finally, professionalism." Gero's voice held a strange mix of sarcasm and appreciation.

"Listen trash. We didn't give you permission to talk!" The heavy set warrior shouted.

"Man, Jirōbō, can you be any louder?" The only female sneered.

"Tayuya, shut the heck up." The large man snarled right back.

Gero shook his head. "I do believe you were about to capture or kill me. It seems I am cursed to be surrounded by buffoons who cannot realize the bigger picture."

The four growled at the cheeky man. "Let's just kill him."

A single gunshot echoed through the forest and Jirōbō's head exploded. "As I said, the bigger picture. Do you honestly think I'd stand helplessly in the open like the incompetents you dispatched?"

The Ninja launched themselves at Gero and were quickly tossed in all directions. Dr. Gero felt the fear well up inside him. He recognized the emotion and despised it. However, Gero was still human and one would have be irredeemably insane not to experience fear in the face of such obvious power.

"I am intrigued by you, creature." The voice was as unnatural as the voice of any of Gero's creations. Unlike Gero's cybernetic lifeforms, this voice was clearly biological in origin. There was huskiness to the voice that brought Gero's primitive prey response instincts to bear. A buried portion of his psyche wanted to flee but the rational part of his mind recognized the utter folly in such desire.

"You are responsible for the genetic modifications to the warriors." Gero stated his observation and managed, admirably, to keep almost all the fear from his voice.

"Indeed." The man emerged from the shadows. He was unnaturally pale and this only made his black hair darker. Gero mused that his man was likely the inversion of Gero. Where Gero built the perfect warriors out of metal and circuitry, this man did the same with flesh and blood. Where Gero was perfectly average physically, this man was the pinnacle of physical ability. The scientist hated him but respected him at the same time.

"I am Dr. Gero, formerly of the Red Ribbon Army. I have a proposition for you."

There was no hiding the amused light dancing in the man's unnatural eyes. "Speak."

Gero nodded. "The Red Ribbon Army is a collection of incompetents drawn under the banner of carving petty warlord states out of the festering corpse of the Kingdom. I aligned myself with them for their resources. I would prefer to work with an organization that at least had the decency to try to be professional."

The three survivors looked as their sole desire was to kill the insect speaking to their lord in such a manner. Their shock was palpable as their leader _laughed_. "I assure you that Otogakure has much higher standards than any organization you have ever belonged to. What was your role in this 'Red Ribbon Army'?"

It was obvious that the question was anything but. Dr. Gero recognized a predator toying with its prey. "I was head of the Cybernetic Warfare Research division. One of my mass production models was responsible for killing the fat one."

There was a nearly unnoticeable twitch behind the Doctor's eye and the rearmost vehicle roared. A metallic behemoth tore itself free of its prison and stomped towards Gero.

"Mass Production Model A. I cannot stand such imperfection. While effective for the mundane purposes of the Red Ribbon Army, it does nothing to advance my ultimate ambitions."

Gero fought a losing battle against the primal instinctive terror that erupted as the other man approached. "And what is this ultimate ambition?"

"Immortality."

"Through what means?"

"Cybernetic, genetic and mechanical modification. All my data is secured in the central vehicle, the only one not destroyed in your ambush it seems."

Dr. Gero's ploy was as transparent as glass. He was hoping to turn this creature's attention onto the child warriors and away from him. The loss of his data would be the trigger.

"Your service to the Red Ribbon Army is over. Your experiments and knowledge are to serve me now."

Dr. Gero raised his chin. "I will know the name of my…_benefactor_."

"I am Orochimaru."

**Uh oh. Looks like the snake's got an edge now. I wonder how this will turn out for them? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and God bless you.**


	4. Ch 4 The Preliminaries

**This is the last full chapter that he had worked on. After this it's just a small portion of the story and it'll be all me from there. I don't own DB or Naruto Please support both. This fic is brought to you a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 4 The Preliminaries**

Krillin was incredibly nervous as he stepped into the ring. His first match was against one of the biggest bullies from the Orin Temple. He really wished he hadn't opened his big mouth earlier. Everything was about to go wrong!

"Well, if it isn't our favorite punching bag! Looks like a good warm-up!" Krillin gulped at the tone.

"Don't let him get to you, Krillin!" Goku shouted.

Naruto pumped his fist. "Yeah! Kick his head in!"

_'I can do this! He can't hit any harder than Goku and I won't be swarmed by Kage Bunshin.'_

The referee explained the rules. The matches would last a three minutes. The winner would be determined by knock out, ring out or points. There was no weapons and killing was expressly forbidden.

"Now, the first preliminary match of the Tenka'ichi Budōkai begins!"

Krillin's tormenter sprang forward. The short Turtle Student stared dumbly for a moment. Gao had always been so fast. Now, he seemed to be barely moving. Krillin jumped over the punch and kicked Gao into the crowd.

"Winner, Krillin!" The referee shouted.

Goku and Naruto ran over. "Great work Krillin!"

"Thanks you two. Man, Master Roshi would have chewed us out if we were so sloppy."

Naruto pounded fists with Krillin. "Yeah! I mean, Iruka-sensei would have hit me with an eraser for such horrible skills! Aren't you glad you left that place?"

"Heck yeah! Thanks for your support you two." Krillin bowed.

The friends parted ways for a time. Naruto was in Bracket 3. Goku was in Bracket 4. Goku was the first up in bracket four. The fights were highly disappointing for the Turtle School students. Matches lasted for the majority of the day. Naruto and Goku blew through their matches. Krillin and Yamcha also lacked any serious competition.

The Turtle School disciples reunited at the entrance to the arena.

"Man, that was disappointing!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Goku shrugged. "Well, we are the strongest fighters here. I don't think we'll get an exciting fight until the finals."

Krillin was about to speak up when he noticed something. It was the reporter from the road several months ago. "Guys, that reporter is coming. Let me do all the talking."

"Why should we?" Naruto challenged.

"Because I'm the only one with tact and manners."

Goku cocked his head to the side. "What's tact? Is it food?"

Naruto scrunched his face up. "Another point to Krillin."

Krillin nodded quickly as the petite reported hauled her camera man towards the young fighters. "Here's what you can say: your name and that you can't wait to fight in the finals. Got it?"

Goku and Naruto barely nodded when the reporter reached them. "Master Roshi's Students! May I speak with you?"

"Sure!" All three said as one.

"Thank you! Last time we spoke, I never got your names…"

Krillin bowed politely. "I am Krillin."

"I'm Goku!" The boy with the tail waved.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and one of us is going to win this tournament! Believe it!"

The reporter smiled. "So, what do you think of the competition?

Krillin nudged Goku before he could say anything. "The Competition has been great. We're looking forward to fighting in the finals."

"Good luck." The Reporter nodded and the camera panned away from the boys. Krillin pulled his comrades off to the side. "Let's get some food and find a place for the night."

Naruto smiled. "We can always camp out! I mean, that was part of the ninja training got back in Konoha."

"I'm glad you remember some of it, Naruto." An older voice filtered through the murmur of the crowd.

Naruto smiled. "Old Man Hokage! What are you doing here? Did you see my fights?"

The Hokage nodded. "I am here to negotiate with the Kingdom. This is a New World Naruto. And yes, I did see some of your fights. I also saw your fellow students fight. They did an exceptional job."

The three boys beamed. "We're going to win this tournament!" Goku shouted.

The Sandaime smiled. "You three are exceptional fighters. However, there are many powerful warriors here. In fact, one of my former students, Jiraiya of the Sannin is fighting in the Tenka'ichi Budōkai."

Krillin bowed politely. "We are all confident in our skills. Regardless of whether or not we win, we'll fight our hardest."

Naruto slapped Krillin on the back. "Krillin's right, Old Man! We won't ever give up!"

The Hokage smiled. "I am glad to hear that Naruto. I'm sure you three are tired and hungry. Good night." He turned to leave but stopped. "Naruto, I look forward to speaking with you after the tournament."

Naruto nodded and ran off after his best friends. The Hokage sighed. It was sad that Naruto found the acceptance he deserved so far away from Konoha.

…

'Jackie Chun' sat away from the crowd and giggled at the '_Make Out Paradise'_ book. He coasted through the opening rounds. The disguised Master Roshi was bored from his own fights, but thrilled at how well his three students had done.

Suddenly, he felt a presence approaching. "You can stop testing me now."

"The good news is you pass." A large man wearing a red vest over ninja robes and a mesh undershirt emerged from the shadows.

Master Roshi put up the book. "I was just getting to the best part."

"Yeah, page seventy-six. I would know; I wrote it."

Roshi's eyes lit up. "You _might_ become one of my favorite people." The light disappeared and his features hardened. "If you tell me what you want."

"I want to get a measure of the man training my Godson."

The Turtle Hermit chuckled. "Naruto, I assume. He's a handful. You know who I am. Who are you?"

"That he is. The name is Jiraiya, by the way." Jiraiya appeared to be standing casually, but Roshi easily recognized that the man could go on the offensive or defensive with almost no effort.

"It seems we have many questions of each other. I have one that you _will_ answer. What is sealed within Naruto?"

Jiraiya's face hardened just like Roshi's. "You noticed, eh?"

"I did. Now tell me." Jiraiya smiled back.

"Brave man." He thought for a moment. "Naruto is the container for a Demon. It is the only way to prevent its return. It won't get out."

Roshi nodded. "I saw the seal and it is beyond anything I've ever seen. I trust whoever made it. Why Naruto?"

"His father couldn't ask another family to make a sacrifice of that magnitude if he wasn't willing to himself. His father sacrificed himself to seal the demon away."

The Turtle Hermit sighed and stared into the distance. "My master sacrificed himself in a similar situation."

"I'd like to thank you for keeping an eye on the gaki." The Toad Sage said earnestly.

"Autograph?"

Jiraiya laughed. "That I can do."

…

Doctor Gero followed his new 'master' through the expansive laboratory complex. The jaded scientist found himself admiring the quality of the equipment.

"Tell me, Gero. What is the primary objective of your former employers?"

The cyberneticist appraised a sheet of data. "They seek to dominate the world through the use of a collection of mystical artifacts known as the Dragonballs."

Orochimaru turned around. "What makes the Red Ribbon Army believe these artifacts can help them in their ambitions?"

"The Dragonballs have the power to grant the one who recovers all seven a single wish."

"What?" Orochimaru's eyes danced with evil anticipation.

"It is as I said, Orochimaru-sama. The Eternal Dragon will grant your heart's desire if you recover all seven."

Orochimaru erupted in rapturous laughter. "True immortality! An eternal body!"

"Indeed, that is correct. As a token of our new alliance, I can tell you the location of three of the Dragonballs."

The Snake Sannin trembled with anticipation. "Tell me! I will grant you anything you want!"

"I would like to study the nature of Chakra. My latest project is bio-mechanical units. If they could make use of ninjutsu, they would be formidable."

Orochimaru saw visions of armies of unfeeling and completely loyal warriors enforcing his eternal will on the world. "You will have access to any information you require! Doctor Gero, you will build me an army!"

…

The students of the Turtle Hermit sat in their hotel room and discovered that sleep was impossible. All of them were still full of adrenaline and anticipation for the finals.

"You know, I'm kinda disappointed in the competition so far." Krillin said as he juggled some empty water bottles.

Naruto was doing back flips on the unoccupied bed. "I guess, but hey, we're _that awesome_. Did you really expect anyone to be able to hang with us until the finals?"

"Yeah! I mean, I didn't see many people I'd say were really strong." Goku added as he flipped happily through the menu. The boys had discovered that the hotel was letting the tournament's finalist order whatever they wanted free of charge. Krillin had already written down his order. He was still a bit shocked that Naruto's order was 'two of every type of Ramen they have'. "Hey Krillin, I know what I want!"

"Alright, let me have it." Krillin grabbed a full sized piece of paper. Goku listed off practically everything on the menu. The socially capable member of the group called in the order.

Naruto ceased his childish antics. "I have to admit, something is bothering me about the finals."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Goku asked as he rifled through a bag for _something_ to snack on.

"They haven't announced the matches yet. We're going into this blind." Krillin found himself echoing Naruto's concerned expression.

"Yeah, I don't like that either." Krillin suddenly snapped his fingers. "The news!"

He turned on the TV to one of the twenty-four hour news channels. A reporter announced they would be talking about the tournament at the top of the hour. The food arrived a few minutes before the report. It was delivered by a practical army of waiters and waitresses. One of them shot the boys a disbelieving look. The disbelief became horror as Goku tore into an entire roast duck. Goku finished the water fowl before the last plate of food had been set down.

_"And now for a report on the Tenka'ichi Budōkai!"_ The TV announcer's voice caught the boy's attention and they started paying attention to report. Goku and Naruto cheered when they showed Krillin knocking Gao through a wall. There were other clips of some fights. Naruto loudly exclaimed that he 'looked awesome' when a clip of him clocking a former quarter finalist was played. Goku was so absorbed in his plate of ribs that he missed the tape of him throwing a hapless opponent form the ring with his tail.

_"The fighting was intense, but more importantly it has helped foster cooperation and understanding in the wake of the Great Change. Here are the finalists for the tournament! Young Krillin will fight Bacterian. Ganji of Hoshigakure will fight Redd the Ripper. Otokaze will fight the infamous Bandit Yamcha of the Desert. Next, Jackie Chun will battle Ebisu of Konoha…"_

"Eh, what's the closet perv doing here?" Naruto asked as he slurped down some ramen. He was quickly shushed by Krillin.

_"Another one of the young Turtle School fighters, Uzumaki Naruto will fight the alluring Ranfan."_

Goku loudly swallowed an entire plate of pasta. "The what?" Krillin simply groaned.

_"Next, the 'Legendary' Jiraiya will battle Pintar, an up and coming fighter! The next match will be Hugh de Villa against Daiki of Iwa! And the final match of the opening round is Son Goku versus Giran the Dragon!"_

"This is great! I'm fighting a Dragon!" Goku waved a turkey leg around like a baton.

Krillin leaned back in his chair. "You do realize that he's probably one of the strongest opponents we're going to run into right?"

"I'm sorry Krillin, but I don't think they'll let us trade matches." Goku said glumly.

The former monk face palmed, but couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't trade Goku and Naruto's friendship for all the prize money at this tournament!

**This is where I leave this chapter. I will not lengthen it because I want to keep it true to the original writer. I'm glad you guys like it so much. Please continue reading. And please review as well. May God bless you. Don't know if you believe in Him or not, I'm exercising my free speech, so don't get mad at me.**

**One more thing. I now have a facebook page. Just look for Jewlbunny on the search, and you'll find me. I'm using my profile image from this site. Hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
